Pansy Proctor
" You are the love that came without warning. You had my heart before I could say no " - Pansy to Xander about there love for one and another Pansy Melanie Proctor Pansy is the childhood friend of Xander Dragomirov and with him have five illegimate children together Alexander Jr.,twins Robert, and Scarlette, and then Carina, and Lyra Biography Early Life School Years Adulthood Motherhood Appearance Personality Powers Possessions Relationships Love Interests Xander Dragomirov Family Friends Enemies Ellie Tsaousiss Etymology The name "pansy" is derived from the French word pensée, "thought", and was imported into Late Middle English as a name of Viola in the mid-15th century, as the flower was regarded as a symbol of remembrance. The name "love in idleness" was meant to imply the image of a lover who has little or no other employment than to think of his beloved. The name "heart’s-ease" came from St. Euphrasia, whose name in Greek signifies cheerfulness of mind. The woman, who refused marriage and took the veil, was considered a pattern of humility, hence the name "humble violet". In the United States, pansies have been colloquially referred to as "football flowers" because of the Milwaukee "Football" or soccer decorations that use white chrysanthemums and black pansies to create a soccer ball (no other flower gets quite as black as a pansy). In Scandinavia, Scotland, and German-speaking countries, the pansy (or its wild parent Viola tricolor) is or was known as the "stepmother"; the name was accompanied by an aitiological tale about a selfish stepmother, told to children while the teller plucked off corresponding parts of the blossom to fit the plot. In Italy the pansy is known as flammola (little flame). In Hungary it is known as árvácska (small orphan). In Israel, the pansy is known as "Amnon and Tamar", after the tragic story involving three of King David's children (2 Samuel 13). Melanie is a feminine given name derived from the Greek μελανία (melania), "blackness" and that from μέλας (melas), meaning "dark". Borne in its Latin form by two saints: Melania the Elder and her granddaughter Melania the Younger, the name was introduced to England by the Normans in its French form Melanie. However the name only became common in English usage in the 1930s due to the popularity of Margaret Mitchell's 1936 novel Gone with the Wind and its 1939 film adaptation, as one of the novel's main characters was named Melanie Hamilton. The name's popularity increased until the 1970s since remaining constant. Melanie was the 80th most popular name for girls born in the United States in 2007 and, as Mélanie, it was the 86th most popular name for girls born in France in 2004. Proctor. This interesting surname is of early medieval English origin, and is an occupational name for a steward, deriving from the Middle English "prok(e)tour", a contracted form of the Old French "procurateor", from the Latin "procurare", to manage. The surname first appears in records in the late 13th Century (see below), while other early examples include: William le Procuratur, recorded in Lincolnshire in 1292; Johanna la Proketour, noted in the Subsidy Rolls of Yorkshire in 1301; and John Proketour, listed in the 1356 Book of Fees of Durham Priory. An interesting namebearer was Richard Anthony Proctor (1837 - 1888), who according to the "Dictionary of National Biography" was an imminent astronomer, who successfully lectured in America in 1873, and founded "Knowledge", a weekly scientific periodical in 1881. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Dragomirov Category:Satarnus Purgatoory Students